Our aim is to significantly contribute to the design, execution and evaluation of the protocols of the Childrens Cancer Study Group. Special contributions will continue to be made to those studies in which members of our Group are study chairmen or committee members, i.e. hepatomas, germ cell tumors, high risk leukemias, neuroblastomas, brain tumors, Wilms tumors, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas and new drugs. Continued participation in the administrative and scientific activities of the CCSG are responsibilities which we shall maintain as evidenced by members who chair the standing committees of Supportive Care-Special Studies and the Nursing Committee, as well as vice-chairmen of the Radiology and Surgery Committee. Long term objectives are to continue to strengthen our efforts in basic and applied laboratory research in pediatric oncology. We are currently exploring the use of monoclonal antibody targeted liposomes to deliver chemotherapeutic agents to tumors. Another area in which there is considerable interest in our Group is the development of autologous bone marrow transplantation after intensive chemotherapy for medulloblastomas and other appropriate tumors. We shall continue to provide an academic stimulus to the medical area we serve by offering high quality clinical care in our atmosphere of academic inquiry and productivity. We shall also continue an outreach program which will bring a maximum number of patients onto clinical research trials.